


Surprise, I'm dating your best friend

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, WinterHawk Bingo, getting caught having sex, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: The embarrassing way Steve finds out Bucky and Clint are dating.





	Surprise, I'm dating your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Bingo  
> Square G4 - accidental relationship reveal

Clint hissed as Bucky’s softening cock slid out of him when he moved to flop down beside him.

“Sorry.” Bucky mumbled.

“No apologizing for the extremely mind-blowing sex.” Clint scolded, slapping weakly at his arm.

“Mind-blowing, huh.” Bucky smirked.

“Extremely mind-blowing,” Clint corrected, “and extremely messy.” He added, looking down his body at the cum splattered over his stomach and chest.

Bucky reached over and wiped under his chin, his smirk growing into a full-blown leer.

“Made ya cum so hard you hit your face.” He boasted.

“Ya, Ya,” Clint grumbled, “you are a mighty lover. Now let’s go take a shower before this mess dries.”

“Aw, moving, no.” Bucky whined.

“Aw, moving, yes,” Clint countered “unless you want to lay in the wet spot.”

Bucky grumbled under his breath even as he climbed off the bed and followed Clint into the bathroom.

Clint turned the shower on and stepped under the spray. Bucky stood there watching the water flow over his muscular shoulders, down his back to his gorgeous, tight ass until Clint looked over his shoulder and gave his hips a little wiggle.

“Tease.” Bucky growled at him as he stepped into the shower and crowded up against his back.

Clint just grinned and kissed him, soft and sweet, like they had all the time in the world. Bucky slid his arms around Clint and held him against his chest, gently nipping at his bottom lip, then licking it to sooth the sting.

Clint reached for his body wash but Bucky grabbed it first and lathered up the sponge. Clint tipped his head back to rest on Bucky’s shoulder as he ran the soapy sponge across his chest, gasping as pressure was applied to his nipples. Bucky kissed along his neck and shoulders as he worked the sponge down his body, tickling along his ribs and teasing across his belly before reaching between his legs to lift up his cock and give it a thorough cleaning. Clint moaned and slowly ground his ass against Bucky’s cock.

“Think you can go again?” Bucky inquired, his voice a low rumble in Clint’s ear.

“Keep doing that and I will be able to.” Clint panted.

Bucky dropped the sponge and cupped Clint’s balls, gently rolling them as he slowly stroked his cock, squeezing just under the head on the up stroke the way Clint liked.

“Do you want me to fuck you again?” Bucky asked casually as he nibbled on Clint’s ear. “I could, ya know. Fuck ya nice and slow until you were hard, then fuck ya hard until ya came.”

He could feel Clint’s cock starting to firm up in his hand so he released his balls and trialed his finger tips back along his perineum to his hole; easily slipping two inside. Clint moaned and bucked his hips.

“I guess I’d better get started or you’ll be done without me.” Bucky chuckled.

He let go and reached for the lube they kept in the shower.

“Hands on the wall.” He ordered, grabbing Clint’s hip with one hand as he lined his cock up with the other.

Clint let out a long, low grumble as he steadily pushed it. He pulled back just as slow.

“Hard.” Clint barked. “Don’t hold back.”

Bucky looked over his shoulder to see his dick hanging hard and red between his legs.

“Ok.” He agreed, grabbing Clint’s other hip so he had a bruising tight hold with both hands and yanking him back on his cock.

Clint panted and gasped as Bucky set a fast pace, constantly hitting his prostrate until he was seeing stars. He reached for his cock but Bucky slapped his hand away.

“On my dick or not at all.” He growled, “I can do this for hours.”

The noise volume from Clint went up as Bucky pounded in to him until it was bouncing off the tiled shower walls.

“Buck, everything all right, I heard you yell.” A voice called. “Shit! Sorry, Sorry!”

“Steve?” Bucky cried as Clint yowled and came.

Bucky froze as Clint’s ass clenched around his cock, squeezing his orgasm out of him. Clint collapsed against the wall, groaning.

“Tell me Steve did not just catch us fucking in the shower.” He begged.

“’Fraid so.” Bucky drawled, shutting off the water. “I’ll go talk to him.”

He dried off, pulled on some sweats and left. Clint got out of the shower, dried off, and went into the bedroom to get dressed. He knew they hadn't been doing anything wrong, they were adults, but they hadn't told the team they were dating and Steve had just found out in a very shocking way so he was nervous about how he would handle it.

Steve was standing in the kitchen, red faced when Bucky walked in.

“Sorry.” He apologized. “I heard noise; thought you were having a bad moment.”

“Nope, I was having a good moment, a very good moment in fact.” Bucky told him.

“Yeah, I got that.” Steve mumbled.

They stared at each other.

“So, you and Clint?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.” Bucky said.

“How long?”

“Few months.”

“Serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m happy for both of you.” Steve said, pulling Bucky into a hug.

“You can come out now.” Bucky called when Steve let him go.

The bedroom door opened and Clint slowly walked out.

“Surprise, I’m dating your best friend.” He said weakly.

Steve grabbed him and hugged him.

“You both deserve to be happy.” He said.

Clint relaxed at his words.

“I guess I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.” Steve said, his cheeks pinking up.

“OH, we finished.” Bucky told him. “You scared the orgasm right out of Clint.”

Clint turned and glared at him.

“He did not need to know that.” He growled.

“I did not need to know that.” Steve agreed as he hurried out the door, Bucky’s laughter following him.


End file.
